


Your Socks Look Great With Your Sandals (Said No One Ever)

by futuretrapqueen



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mature for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futuretrapqueen/pseuds/futuretrapqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's his birthday, Marcelo, I'm not saying anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Socks Look Great With Your Sandals (Said No One Ever)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cristiano. He's a huge dork and you can't tell me otherwise.
> 
> P.s. this takes place the night of his birthday party.

"Should we tell him?"

"Probably not."

"James, _irmão_ , you're seeing what I'm seeing, right?"

"It's his birthday, Marcelo, I'm not saying anything."

"James, did you see tha - oh my God, what the fuck was ... okay I'm gonna tell him."

"Jesus Christ, Marcelo. No!"

" _Compadre_ , you can't let this continue! If you love him as much as you say you do, you'd do something about ... whatever the fuck that is!"

"Marcelo ..."

"There will be videos of this James. This shit is going to go VIRAL."

" ... I didn't think about that."

"Exactly, so you'll tell him?"

"...."

"Fuck, fine just stay here, Marcelo and don't draw attention to him."

"And by 'don't draw attention to him' you mean?"

"Don't notify the whole fucking team."

"Got it. Go save your man and fast!"

~

Thirty looked good on Cristiano.

Or at least James thought so.

The older man worked tirelessly day in day out and he deserved a little bit of fun. Especially on his birthday.

The dance floor at the restaurant was packed with friends, family, and teammates. It seemed like everyone was having a good time.

None more than Cristiano though and the second hand embarrassment was palpable.

In Cristiano's defense, it wasn't that he was rhythmically challenged. No, he was just a bit ... stiff.

Dance moves that should be smooth and fluid, were rigid and robotic on the older man. He made something like a body roll look more like a flag caught in a bad wind storm.

James didn't want to be the one to say anything to his lover, but it was better coming from him than from one of his teammates, right? Right.

He caught Cristiano's eye and smiled at the older man fondly. Cristiano smiled back and beckoned James over with a slight nod of the head.

Once James was close enough, Cristiano latched onto him, tucking himself into the Colombian boys neck.

"Having fun?" James asked, wiping the sweat from his lovers face.

"I am, actually." Cristiano said happily. "I'd be having more fun if you'd dance with me for a bit though."

And really, how could James say no?

He let Cristiano take lead, pulling the Colombian boy forward by the hips and pressing their foreheads together.

They swayed back and forth for a while, enjoying each other's proximity.

Cristiano leaned in and pressed a few soft kisses to James' lips. He was beaming.

"Baby, I'm so happy."

It was rare, during the season anyway, to see Cristiano so relaxed and carefree.

And honestly? Who cares if his dance moves weren't exactly 'up to par'.

Cristiano Ronaldo was having the night of his life and who was James Rodriguez to fuck that up for him?

"I'm so glad, _amor_." James whispered into his lovers ear. "I'm so glad."

~

"You didn't tell him ..."

"Shut up, Marcelo."

"No, no it's fine. It's not like Cris doesn't LOVE attention."

"Marcelo just ..."

"He's twerking James, you see that right? Your boy is twerking."

"Jesus Christ, listen it's his birthday and I refuse to be the reason that he suddenly stops having a good time! So let's just pretend that he's the next Michael Jackson and move the fuck on. Okay?"

"Okay, _irmão_ , whatever you say."

"Thank you. I mean really it's not like he's hurting anyo - oh my God he's doing Gangnam style ... "


End file.
